(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multimedia system, and more particularly to the multimedia system that is portable and expandable.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The portable device featured in size and portability, such as the notebook computer, is popular in current business world. To be more compact, most of the components in the portable device exist in a built-in manner. Those built-in components include the display chipset, the sound card, and so on. An obvious advantage obtained from the built-in components is to reduce the size, but to sacrifice the convenience in replacement, expansion, and/or upgrading.
For professionals in computers, 3D-games and/or 3D-drawing, more advanced hardware for running some specific software is always needed. However, limited to the built-in components, while a need of an upgraded hardware is met, the portable device is usually forced to out-connect another advance portable device or an expansion so as to execute a desired software.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a conventional multimedia system 1 consisted of a portable device 11 and a multimedia expansion apparatus 13 is schematically shown.
As shown, the portable device 11 includes a main body 110 and a first display 112 coupling electrically with the main body 110. The main body 110 further includes thereinside a first multimedia module 114, a switch module 116 and a connector 118. The first multimedia module 114 further has a first display chipset and a first sound chipset (not shown in the figure). The connector 118 located on a bottom side of the main body 110 is the interface for connecting the multimedia expansion apparatus 13. The switch module 116 is to determine whether a multimedia signal generated by the main body 110 is to be forwarded to the first multimedia module 114 or to the multimedia expansion apparatus through the connector 118.
On the other hand, the multimedia expansion apparatus 13 provides an expansion platform 131 to set the portable device 11 and a connection port 133 on the platform 131 for receiving the connector 118 of the portable device 11. Further, the multimedia expansion apparatus 13 also provides various output ports 135, such as USB, RS232, IEEE1394 and PS2 connection ports, at a lateral side thereof to connect electrically and externally with a second display 139 through an appropriate cable. The multimedia expansion apparatus 13 is externally powered through a power cable 137.
Inside the multimedia expansion apparatus 13, a second multimedia module 132 and a power supply 134 are built in. The second multimedia module 132 includes further a second display card and a second sound card (not shown in the figure). The power supply 134 connected further to the power cable 137 is to energize the second multimedia module 132, the connection port 133 and the signal output ports 135.
Generally, the second multimedia module 132 is more advanced in functions than the first multimedia module 114, and also the second display 139 is usually larger than the first display 112. While the portable device 11 is set on the expansion platform 131 of the multimedia expansion apparatus 13, the multimedia signal of the main body 110 is sent, through the multimedia module 114, to the first display 112 by the switch module 116 if the first display 112 is ON, but to be switched to the second display 139 through the multimedia module 132 if the first display 112 is OFF (namely, unfolded onto the main body 110).
Nevertheless, the aforesaid arrangement has the following shortcomings.
A. In the art, while the portable device is separated from the conventional multimedia expansion apparatus, the power supply continues to energize the second multimedia module, the output ports and the connection ports. Thus, energy can't be saved while in this separate state.
B. The second multimedia module is not a hot-plugging element. While in need of replacing the display card or sound card, the corresponding apparatus needs to be shut down firstly, and thus the replacement is somehow inefficient.
C. When the multimedia system needs to output the multimedia signals to the second display, the first display is to unfold on the main body of the portable device, and thus the power button and the keypads on the main body are covered by the first display as well. In this circumstance, the first display needs to be folded from the main body while in ON/OFF operation of the main body.
D. When the portable device and the multimedia expansion apparatus are coupled, the power supply energizes the aforesaid devices at the same time. However, while the first display unfolds on top to the main body, the volume of the battery inside the portable device cannot be monitored by naked eyes.
Therefore, a multimedia system that can overcome the foregoing disadvantages is definitely welcome by the skill person in the art.